


To Live a Full Life

by Nyodrite



Series: SI/OCs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (SI/OC?), (kinda OC too though), (mostly) Self-Indulgent, Her teammates find this amusing, Koharu is a fan of Protector of the Small, Koharu is not a morning person, Koharu loves doughnuts, Koharu makes questionable life decisions, Multiple Past Lives, None of his genin can resist The Look, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Shiho is, Team Thirteen, Team Thirteen shares lunch duties, Tokuma-sensei is a mother hen, and of Hibari Kyouya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my first life, 21 had been the age of when you were considered an adult around the area I lived and I had died before that age. Apparently, the universe runs on the belief of Infant Immortality or, maybe more accurately, Only Fatal to Adults- it doesn’t like those whom aren’t ‘adults’ (though this is rather fluid from what I’ve noticed during my time between reincarnations, the ‘adult age’ seems to vary to what the person whom died believes is an adult age) to die. When a child (because we are all children until we’re not) dies, the universe mourns then summarily shunts the child off into reincarnation.</p><p>So. I can’t move on until I reach 21 in one of my lives. I am pretty sure the universe is exasperated with me but, well….sixth time’s the charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Team Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t move on until I reach 21 in one of my lives. I am pretty sure the universe is exasperated with me but, well….sixth time’s the charm?

 

> **This is my fifth, well, I suppose you could call it ‘dairy’. In my first life, in what I have personally dubbed** **_‘The Real World’_ ** **as all the worlds I’ve been reincarnated (or at least I am choosing to** **_believe_ ** **that its reincarnation because if I think about this all being a coma dream-) into have been forms of entertainment in that world, I had always pulled faces at the thought of writing a diary. Though, I suppose, I have had many of them in that life- it was a popular present (along with stuffed animals and figurines) until it switched over to books and just plain money- but they weren’t ever really used in ways that could be considered a diary (if one defines a diary as a notebook used to write about your day, feelings and just life in general) as more often then not they were filled with doodles, interesting quotes I’d heard, story notes or ideas, songs or movies or shows or games or books or anime to look up later and, occasionally, the odd ‘code’.**
> 
> **I kind of regret that now- because if I had written a diary then there would have been something of** **_me_ ** **left behind for my family rather then just the things (no matter how adored) that I’d left behind.**
> 
> **My second life brought my first diary, though it didn’t start off like that.**
> 
> **In my second life, I was female but I wasn’t human- I was an** **_elf_ ** **(yeah, culture shock from going to RW to my next reincarnation was kinda big until my fourth life where I’d become rather resigned- we humans are rather adaptable). My name had been Astraea, then I’d had white hair in what was referred to as a ‘wolf-cut’ and blue ‘cat-eyes’, in that life I, well,** **_woke_ ** **at age ten.**
> 
> **[** **_Waking_ ** **is what I call the first time I, myself (in all my reincarnated glory), became fully conscious in my new life. Wakings have all been different though they have a similar pattern; my second world was 10, third was 8, fourth was 6, fifth was 4 and my current life woke me at 2. It’s my hope that I manage the requirements of moving on (more on this later) in this life so I don’t have the potential of waking as I am being born.]**
> 
> **Astraea’s life was a short one- my shortest one actually as I’d died at age thirteen there,** **_I_ ** **only lived for three years there- but a very interesting one. Full of skills and talents to learn, monsters and dungeons to conquer, quests and jobs to complete along with pets, money, items and homes to acquire. See, the thing about Astraea’s life is that it had taken place inside of a video game that I’d played in the** **_Real World_ ** **(which I am stubbornly not taking as evidence of being in a coma dream).**
> 
> **Anyways, back to the original topic. Astraea’s life was an adventure so it was only natural to keep a record of all the (interesting) things I came across that progressed into writing of my day when the urge came which morphed into occasionally writing about** **_everything_ ** **. It had been relieving to get everything out, even if it wasn’t spoken, and comforted me to know I’d left something of** **_me_ ** **behind for my companions. Which was why I’d kept up with it in my following lives- even if I never got into the habit of writing in it daily.**
> 
> **I suppose since I put Astraea here I should have a bit on my other lives also?**
> 
> **Kyle Moore was a human male with dirty-blond hair and green eyes, that time I’d raised by my godparents- the world I lived in had been a TV show and I died, a rather gruesome death, at age 20. Aaron Faulkner was a wizard with red hair and odd blue-green eyes, that time I’d been raised by both parents- the world I lived in had been a book series and I died, my ‘easiest’ one, at age 17. Runa was a human female auburn hair and green eyes who’d been raised by my uncle- that life was a movie, I died (in a rather spectacular blaze of fire) at age 14.**
> 
> **Now, I said I’d get to the ‘Requirements of Moving On’? Well, here I am- getting to it.**
> 
> **In my first life, 21 had been the age of when you were considered an adult around the area I lived and I had died before that age. Apparently, the universe runs on the belief of** **Infant Immortality** **or, maybe more accurately,** **Only Fatal to Adults** **\- it doesn’t** **_like_ ** **those whom aren’t ‘adults’ (though this is rather fluid from what I’ve noticed during my time between reincarnations, the ‘adult age’ seems to vary to what the person whom died believes is an adult age) to die. When a child (because we are all children until we’re not) dies, the universe mourns then summarily shunts the child off into reincarnation (newborns through seven year olds can be reborn into the Real World but any older has you drafted for an Other World, though the system is kind enough to put you in one you have knowledge of) with this;**
> 
> **_“Children are precious, children should not die. Live out your second chance and this time come back when you’re old enough- we will settle your afterlife then.”_ **
> 
> **So. I** **_can’t_ ** **move on until I reach 21 in one of my lives (Kyle’s death had been horrid, I’d been so** **_close_ ** **\- I was a** **_week_ ** **from meeting my requirement). I am pretty sure the universe is exasperated with me but, well….sixth time’s the charm?**
> 
>  

  * > **_**_Kimura Koharu : August 17, Age 3._**_**




* * *

 “...that’s not how you’re supposed to do this.” Tokuma-sensei declared after a moment of silence where the Hyuuga just _stared_ at his youngest student.

“There’s no rule against it.” Koharu stated then patted the Inuzuka dog closest to her, “And they didn’t seem to have a problem with it- I think they’re curious how it’ll turn out.”

Shiho pushed her glasses up a bit, “Where’d you even get the dog harnesses from? And the right sizes? We only just got the mission and you didn’t have any time to pick them up.”

“I wanna know about the...wood?” Makaro asked, the Akimichi fumbling a bit over what to call her ride.

Which, well, the sled wasn’t her best work. It wasn’t her fault though, relearning skills from a previous life took _time_ and her ninja training took up basically all the time she had. On the other hand, she was a lot better at sewing then she’d ever been given all the holes she’d closed.

“First, I’ve heard _stories_ about the Inuzuka Dog-Walking mission (and the Tora mission but that’s neither here nor there at the moment) and decided that I didn’t want to be dragged along the ground so I thought of this and bought the harnesses in preparation. I bring them (and a variety of cat treats) everyday. Also, the harnesses aren’t the exact sizes, they’re larger ones but they are capable of being tightened so it works.” Koharu paused then turned to her male teammate. “Remember that mission we had building fences? I used the extra wood to make a sled.”

“...that is not a sled.” Shiho shook her head, blond hair flapping about. “That is plank of wood.”

Koharu scowled at her, “I only had kunai, alright? After we get paid I’ll go and buy some proper carpentry tools.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tokuma-sensei said, butting in before it could degenerate further. “Let’s finish our mission first, hm?”

“Yes, Sensei.” the three chorused, all of them grabbing their dogs’ leashes.

Koharu stepped on her sled (which was more then just a plank of wood, _Shiho_ ) and used chakra to make sure she was anchored on before calling, “Go!”

That was a questionable life choice.

The two large Inuzuka dogs darted off at a run, sending people rushing to the sides of the road and out of their path, her being dragged along behind them- it reminded her a bit of that one pokemon episode where the trainers were being pulled on skateboards for a race, except with a lot more cursing. Things got better and worse once they got off the road, there weren’t people diving to the sides in attempts of not being ran over but the uneven ground had Koharu off balance, making her almost run into things- especially when the dogs decided to take a turn- and then they decided to cross Naka River.

The situation just deteriorated from there.

* * *

 “Team Thirteen reporting a successful mission, Hokage-sama.” Tokuma-sensei said, studiously ignoring the looks the chunin were giving his team.

The Sandaime Hokage gave a cough, “Did your team have any...difficulties?”

Both of Koharu’s teammates twitched towards her but managed not to actually look at her, though Makaro’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. All of Team Thirteen’s genin were dirty but where her teammates only had leaves and the odd twig on them, Koharu was dripping wet and mostly covered in drying mud that had odd bits of grass, leaves and flowers stuck in it.

Tokuma-sensei, because he’s _awesome_ , adopted a politely puzzled expression. “Of course not Hokage-sama. The mission was completed in record time and to the client’s satisfaction.”

There was no mention of how the Inuzuka whom payed for the mission had taken one look at her and dissolved into laughter, or how the dogs whom had been pulling her had barked something at the Inuzuka whom near about collapsed with the amount of laughter that came out of him.

“...I think we might pass on another mission, though.” the Hyuuga said. “It might be prudent to...clean up a bit first.”

And, since Koharu had awful teammates, both Shiho and Makaro finally burst into the laughter they’d been attempting to contain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I've been reading too many SIOC stories to _not_ get an urge to write one. 
> 
> I wanted to do it in 1st person since that seems like a rather common theme but it's not my favorite way to write so thus the diary was born. The other past lives were because, well, I was already writing a reincarnation- why not have more then the one? The things about the past lives are pretty random (except the game and book series chosen) with the help of random.org I chose the order of the worlds, the family, gender, age of death and all that. The same site also helped with Koharu's family situation, birthday, where in canon she was born (time and place), that she's in fact a girl, elemental affinity and summons.
> 
> The previous lives will have an impact on Koharu's life (some more then the others), like how Astraea learned the carpentry skill letting Koharu make a (rather dismal) sled. The book series will have a rather large impact on what she summons- I'm going to have fun with _that_.


	2. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you." Koharu told her cheerful, morning person of a teammate. Well, she tried to say that but all that came out was a grumpy mumble of, "I 'ate 'oo."
> 
> Shiho smiled. It was a nice smile, all straight and white teeth, but it was also a smile the hid evil. "Even among shinobi, cannibalism is frowned up."
> 
> " _Tornado of **hatred**_." She said fervently, inwardly pleased that it came out correctly.
> 
> Her teammate and neighbor blinked at that. "...we have time to stop for breakfast."
> 
>  _Well, that changed everything._ Koharu decided as she made an abrupt turn into a small doughnut shop.

> **Second entry.**
> 
> **I just remembered that I never wrote about my current life; my name is now Kimura Koharu, I am female with black hair and blue eyes. My mother, Kimura Akira, died during childbirth and my twin, Kimura Kohaku, died sometime after we turned three, having fallen sick and never gotten better. Kohaku's death was the final straw for my father, Kimura Kosuke, who decided that we needed a change in scenery.**
> 
> **So it was by age four (birthday October 5- the month is a recurring date of birth between lives) that I found out that I was in Naruto given my father decided to move to Konohagakure (oddly enough, at the time I was wondering if it would be considered an anime or manga or if the category would be shared- maybe if I do get shunted into a seventh life I could draw something like Haikyuu or Shugo Chara or Fruit Basket, surely my life expectancy would go up in those worlds?). Five days after age four, I found out where in the timeline I was as the Kyuubi ravaged the village.**
> 
> **At the great age of four and five days, I became an orphan- my father dying by pushing me out of the way of falling rubble. I was fortunate enough that a passing kunoichi had snatched me up, making sure that at least my father hadn't died for nothing.**
> 
> **[It's my sixth time losing my family. It doesn't get easier, it's always terrible having to continue without them- it always fills me with regrets about what I should have done or said before it was too late. But. Well, it's something you can get used to, something you can learn to move on from- dwelling on what I lost does no good, it's a path that leads to madness.]**
> 
> **Here we are at the present; I am living a Konoha's orphanage, which is now overcrowded due to an influx of orphans as pre-Kyuubi had been a baby boom period. My kunoichi savoir has dropped in twice to check up on me, so I've learned her name- Kurama Uroko, chūnin.**
> 
>   * _**Kimura Koharu : October 31, Age 4.** _
> 

> 
>  

* * *

.

Sleep is good.

Sleep is _awesome_.

People whom interrupt sleep are terrible, horrible, _evil_ people.

"I hate you." Koharu told her cheerful, morning person of a teammate. Well, she tried to say that but all that came out was a grumpy mumble of, "I 'ate 'oo."

Shiho smiled. It was a nice smile, all straight and white teeth, but it was also a smile the hid evil. "Even among shinobi, cannibalism is frowned up."

" _Tornado of **hatred**_." She said fervently, inwardly pleased that it came out correctly.

Her teammate and neighbor blinked at that. "...we have time to stop for breakfast."

 _Well, that changed everything._ Koharu decided as she made an abrupt turn into a small doughnut shop.

"I can't believe you spent 182 ryō on doughnuts." Shiho said a bit after they'd left the small shop.

Koharu took a bite out of her plain doughnut, inwardly mourning the absence of Krispy Kreme. "You can't just have one doughnut."

Which was true but it was more a habit of buying a baker's dozen any time she went for doughnuts, getting more then she ate in one sitting meant leftovers- not that she couldn't eat all of them on her own now with her ninja metabolism.

Shiho, who had gotten two cream cheese doughnuts with her milk, said nothing and Koharu took a drink from her hot chocolate with satisfaction.

* * *

 

"You performed satisfactorily." Tokuma-sensei decided after a moment, quirking a small smirk when the three genin flopped to the ground in relief. He squatted so they were eye-level but didn't sit down like they were. "I believe it's time for you to start developing your own fighting style beyond what the academy taught, we'll start by selecting a weapon for you to learn."

Makaro straightened, "Sensei, Otousan said that he'd start teaching me to use a kanabō once you allowed us to move beyond the basics."

"Alright." the Hyuuga nodded then asked, "Shiho, Koharu?"

Shiho bit her lip then said, "I think I want to try a naginata."

 _Protector of the Small,_ Koharu thought briefly before focusing on a weapon. Kunai and shuriken covered ranged weapons, kunai could also be used in place of a dagger so there wasn't any need for that. Kusarigama seemed pretty cool- There wasn't any way to explain how her mind made the leap in thought but her mind was suddenly filled with a single name:

_Hibari Kyōya._

"Tonfa!" Koharu blurted, her mind a jumble of _'hell yeah'_ and _'nobody would even know if I used his catch phrase'_. "I want to learn how to use tonfa."

Tokuma-sensei eyed her for a bit and Koharu tried not to look guilt _(It doesn't count a copyright.)_ or too excited _(I will bite people to death!)_ before deciding to just not ask. "I'll leave your father to teach you then, Makaro. I'll ask Onēsan to teach you how to wield a naginata, Shiho." Sensei paused before admitting, "I don't actually know anyone who uses tonfa. It's a melee weapon though, so we'll be working on close combat until I can find someone to help you Koharu."

"Yes Sensei." They chorused though Koharu got the inkling that she would soon regret her decision- she'd gotten the same feeling when she'd first entered the Academy.

The Hyuuga nodded before standing, "For today, we'll start on tree walking. You'll need to use a consistent amount of chakra to stick your feet to the tree, be warned that too little chakra will destroy your grip while too much will expel you from the tree."

There was a beat of stillness before Shiho and Koharu turned towards Makaro, chorusing together, "After you Senpai."

The Akimichi sputtered but eventually got up first, making his way towards a tree- they then got a practical demonstration of what their sensei meant by 'expel you from the tree'.

Then Tokuma-sensei was before them, eyebrow raised and the two hurried to start practicing.

* * *

 

"Alright!" Tokuma-sensei called out suddenly. "That's enough!"

Koharu's concentration slipped and she was falling to the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time. From her spot flat on the ground she let out a dull, "Oww."

At least that time she'd just been starting her attempt so it wasn't much of a fall, though it also meant she didn't have enough time to turn herself so she didn't land on her back.

Makaro, whose loss of focus had him exploding from the tree in a spectacular spray of splinters, let out a sympathetic noise that might have been actual words but came out as, "Nnrghh."

Shiho, who mastered tree walking within the first dozen attempts, landed lightly- the bastard. "Sensei?"

"It's about time to get a mission, though we can get a late lunch." the Hyuuga said.

The Akimichi of the team let out a disgruntled, "Ffrrhglmn."

"Is Sensei paying?" Koharu added, arching to look at her teacher without getting off the ground.

"It's Tuesday." Tokuma-sensei said simply.

Koharu got up.

Discounting Sunday as they didn't meet then, Tokuma-sensei provided the majority of their lunches- his assigned days were Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Makaro tended to bring lunch on Wednesdays and Koharu alternated on providing lunch on Saturdays with Shiho.

"It's Shiho's turn to pick." The Hyuuga added.

The blond perked up, "Really? I thought-" Shiho cut herself off, obviously not wanting to change his mind. "Can we go to, um, _Noriko's_?"

"...yes." the Jōnin decided after a beat, leading the way. "If the rest are fine with yatai or konbini food for Thursday and Friday."

Noriko's was an Izakaya that was settled near Naka River, a popular one that'd be starting to fill up now. It wasn't outright expensive, not like other places, but it was a place you could sit down in and gradually order food throughout your stay- steadily rising your bill. Three other people, including a still growing Akimichi (even if Makaro didn't eat as much as the main family), would definitely higher the bill.

Izakaya tend to have tabs but, well, shinobi were never comfortable owing someone- a bit of a bad idea in their business.

"Once I've got you set up with your weapon teachers," Tokuma-sensei told them as the building came in view, it wasn't far from their usual training grounds. "I'll start taking missions."

Shiho frowned, glanced at her teammates then said. "I thought you still went on missions."

"Occasionally. Rarely." the Hyuuga corrected, "Only if I'm specifically asked for, otherwise the only missions I go on are the ones I'm with you for."

Which, given the amount of time they spent together was a bit worrying- though Koharu was wondering just how much they'd ruined their teacher's personal life that he couldn't go on missions with friends. It also told how much of a mother hen their teacher could be that he didn't leave them alone unless necessary- Koharu didn't know about her teammates but Sensei did pop in on Sundays to make sure she didn't spend the entire day in bed, though he was kind enough to wait until 10:00.

"Irasshaimase." A rather short, rather plump woman said as they entered. "Is it just you four?" She waited a moment for Sensei to confirm that it was just them before saying. "Follow me, please."

They wound up at a western table (though it was technically referred to as a Suna-style table) with drinks (all water under Sensei's stern glare) and their first round of food (yakiniku, tonkatsu, yakitori, miso and rice) ordered in an astonishingly short amount of time.

Koharu let out a soft whistle, "Impressive."

"That would impress you." Shiho huffed, amused.

Koharu shrugged, "I've never been here before. I mean I've heard about it but, well, I'm more of a yatai, ramen-ya or konbini kind of person if I don't cook. Doughnuts are the exception." With that, she took a drink.

"I prefer izakaya and shokudo." Shiho said.

Makaro, because apparently they were sharing this, said, "When Mom doesn't cook I go to yatai or yakitori-ya."

"Teishoku-ya or tonkatsu-ya." Tokuma-sensei told them.

Conversation came easily though there were moments of pauses since they'd spent most today and yesterday together leaving little new to tell each other about, though Koharu was suitably apologetic when her doughnuts came up and promised to share next time feigning deafness when their teacher mentioned how it wasn't a suitable breakfast for a growing shinobi. Makaro started on about his excitement over learning to use a kanabō with Shiho following by admitting that her mother used when she was alive.

"Eh?" Koharu blinked, mouthful of ramen.

Makaro offered, "Why'd you pick tonfa?"

"Mm." She made a vague noise then swallowed. "Does it matter?"

Shiho pushed her glasses up, the lenses glinting ominously. "Avoidance. Is the reason embarrassing, Koharu-kun?"

Koharu distantly wondered why everyone seemed to use '-kun' with her but was more focused on trying to explain her reason without mentioning a manga that didn't even exist in this world. "Um. I felt I could do with a melee weapon?"

"Koharu." Tokuma-sensei didn't say anything else but his eyebrow was raised as he looked at her.

She'd have been embarrassed over how quickly she folded if she didn't know that of her teammates, she lasted the longest against their teacher sending them a look. "...there's a character I like in a manga who uses them."

A beat then-

"Of course." Shiho snorted and Makaro grinned, at least attempting to contain his amusement to non-vocal levels.

Tokuma-sensei shook his head, apparently deciding not to comment. "It's time to go." He said standing up, paused and asked. "You'll only be choosing your weapon based on this character right? Nothing else?"

Koharu thought of the glee over potentially using _'I will bite you to death'_ in the future and tried for an innocent look though she only managed to say, "Um."

"...right. Let's just- go get a mission."


End file.
